Rapidmon
Rapidmon is an Android Digimon. It digivolved from Gargomon. It holds the alias of "Keen Hound", and it reliably brings down the opponent with movements near the . Also, it freely uses its gigantic ears as , can act even in the dark, and is also able to detect the existence of distant enemies. The silhouette of its body makes you think of a shaved . During battle its neck protector shuts. Attacks *'Rapid Fire': Rapid-fires homing missiles from both of its arms and the revolver equipped to its back. *'Tri-Beam'This attack is named "Miracle Missile" on all English cards and retains its original name of "Golden Triangle" in Digimon World Championship, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, and Digimon Links. (Golden Triangle): Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data. *'Homing Blast' (Homing Missile): Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its back. *'Miracle Missile' Unison Attacks *'Trinity Force'This attack is named "Trinity Attack" on . (Trinity Burst): A combined attack with WarGrowlmon and Taomon; turns all three Digimon into crystal and then a giant phoenix beam. Design Rapidmon is based on the . Its upper body is covered in green metal except for its face, the base of its ears, its midsection, and its thighs which are covered in light cream color fur. In some media and most notably Digimon Tamers, its muzzle is covered in a facial mask. Etymologies ;Rapidmon (ラピッドモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . Fiction Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The Rapidmon card, titled "G Triangle", is a Rank 5 card which teaches one Digimon the Golden Triangle technique. Golden Triangle deals Vaccine-type damage to all enemies. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monster D-Project Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into MegaGargomon. Digimon World DS Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, and can digivolve into MegaGargomon or SaberLeomon. Rapidmon also appears at the Tropical Isles. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Rapidmon is #230, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacked-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 214 HP, 250 MP, 132 Attack, 106 Defense, 105 Spirit, 109 Speed, and 50 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Powerful 4, and Quick 3 traits. Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Rapidmon, your Digimon must be at least level 33, with 3500 Machine experience and 145 speed. Rapidmon can also DNA digivolve from Gaogamon and Guardromon, if the base Digimon is at least level 28, with 2500 Machine experience, and 175 attack. Rapidmon can DNA digivolve to Seraphimon with BlackRapidmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Rapidmon is #153, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Fire elements, and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the High Sniper, High Critical, and High Speed Evasion traits, and has the special skill Dig. It dwells on Proxy Island. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Rapidmon or MegaGargomon. Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve into MegaGargomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Rapidmon, your Digimon must be at least level 27 with 110 speed and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived Rapidmon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Rapidmon DigiFuses from Gargomon and Seasarmon, and can DigiFuse to MegaGargomon with Terriermon and Brachiomon, and to Cherubimon (Good) with , Piximon, and Monzaemon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Rapidmon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Reppamon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, TigerVespamon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Golden Triangle and its support skill is Bulls-Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Rapidmon is #211 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from Gargomon, Reppamon and Waspmon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, TigerVespamon and MetalGarurumon (Black). Its special attack is Golden Triangle and its support skill is Bulls-Eye which increases Accuracy by 15%. Digimon World: Next Order A Rapidmon in Pathfork Island learns that humans use phones to talk to each other, so created one for itself - however after creating it, Rapidmon loses it. Rapidmon asks the to find its phone for it, though one problem is the fact the brides are raised. After getting Hagurumon to lower the bridges, the Hero finds Rapidmon's phone in Boulder Island and after giving Rapidmon its phone back, Rapidmon joins the City so that it could talk to the Hero more about their phones. Rapidmon joins the entertainment district, and sells prizes in exchange for luck coins. Rapidmon is a Weapon Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Ikkakumon, Gargomon and Leomon and can digivolve into MegaGargomon, Vikemon, Kentaurosmon and MagnaGarurumon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Championship Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, Garurumon, Gururumon, and Unimon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. Digimon Battle Rapidmon is Terriermon's Ultimate form, digivolving from Gargomon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. It also has a special digivolution in which it can digivovle to BlackMegaGargomon instead. It has a stat build of 3-1-3-1. Digimon Masters Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. Digimon Heroes! Rapidmon is card 6-105 and 6-676. Digimon Soul Chaser Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. Digimon Links Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon, Reppamon, and Waspmon, and can digivolve to MegaGargomon, TigerVespamon, and MetalGarurumon (Black). Digimon ReArise Rapidmon digivolves from Gargomon and can digivolve to MegaGargomon. Notes and references de:Rapidmon